Question: Solve for $p$ : $-12 = -22 + p$
Solution: Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-12 {+ 22}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ -12 &=& -22 + p \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -12 {+ 22} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 10$